Potter, Harry Potter
by LMG
Summary: HD Harry Potter: novelist, historian…hit wizard? ---ON HIATUS SEE AUTHORS NOTES, PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

Thank you to ALL who read and review.

Thank you to my BETA's: Merlin, GoldenSunnyGrl, Malombra.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. belong to JKR. I am not JKR. Therefore, Harry Potter and Co. are just here for me to play with. And I do so love to play…

Pairing: Harry/Draco so this is SLASH.

Summary: Harry Potter- novelist, historian…..hit wizard?

**MY STORY IS AU.**

ENJOY!

**Potter, Harry Potter**

Indiana Jones. You may have heard of him? If not he's the Muggle, excuse me-must be politically correct here- _non-Magical, _version of me. Where they got the idea from I haven't yet figured out but the coincidences are just too many to believe that someone didn't have prior knowledge. When I find out--well let's just say that I am not a hit wizard for nothing.

But this story doesn't have anything to do with being a best selling novelist, a revered historian, or even a hit wizard. This is about the most harrowing and life changing event that has ever happened to me. His name was Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. And he was a GOD.

Straight blonde hair that caught light even when there was none present. Piercing blue eyes so bright that the sky on a calm cloudless day was put to shame. Tall, but I am only 5' 11 so most people are taller than I am; he stood 6'2 at the very least. Long limbs that I wanted wrapped around me so tightly that I would be afraid of smothering. Oh, and straight. Very, very straight. He always seemed to have a different girl hovering over him each week.

In short, a blond haired, blue eyed GOD that would never look at mousy, messy haired, glasses wearing, me.

He's also my boss.

I know, it sucks to be me. I have managed, barely I think, to NOT let him know my true feelings. But now I have no choice. You see, he was kidnapped today. He and that latest simpering blond bimbo. So, now, I have to go save him…and my sanity. I think after this I may take a sabbatical or something. I deserve it, don't you think?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"For God's sake, Harry!" Ron Weasley, Auror and best friend to one freaking out Harry Potter, yelled. "Shut up!" Harry snapped his mouth closed. "Sit down!" Harry sat. "Now…start over again in a manner that I can understand."

Drawing a deep breath Harry started speaking again although this time less frantically and after he had stopped spinning from jumping out of the Floo Network before actually being able too. Hands flying in the air in his agitation, Harry babbled. "Draco's been kidnapped. Sylvia too, though I don't care about her. Note said I had to find the Founder's Key. Also, said that they _knew_! Knew what I can only guess too. I think it has to do with Draco. Oh, God! You don't think he knows, do you? I would be so mortified. I'd have to quit. Go into hiding or something-"

Laughter behind him made him stop speaking and slowly move his head around to see who was making such a disrupting noise. His other best friend, Hermione Granger, also an Auror, was standing at the door, arms crossed and _laughing _at him. He growled.

"Oh shush, Harry." She said as she walked the rest of the way into the room, her dark blue Auror's robes swishing behind her. "You sound like a frantic little old lady who can't find her cat."

Harry bristled. He did not! "Do not." He pouted.

Hermione shook her head at him. "Note?" Ron said to get them both back on track. They would both go off on a tangent if he didn't. He had sat in this office plenty of times listening to them to know when it was going to start.

Harry patted down his chest, pushing his plain black robe aside, to reach in and draw out a crumpled note. With a shaking hand he passed it over to Ron. Pulling his wand and furrowing his brow in concentration, the red-head cast spell after revelling spell on the small piece of paper. Hermione started writing as soon as he started speaking and Harry watched frantically as his two best friends worked seamlessly together. He pushed down his jealousy at their closeness and waited.

"Plain paper, nothing remarkable about it. Ink too, gel pen propably. Muggle? No, then why ask for the Founder's Key? There is no smell, oil, markings, or tears that would tell us who wrote this note. I think it was another Wizard."

"A Wizard? But I live and work in Muggle London. I haven't been back to the Wizard world, except to see you guys and odd jobs, since I graduated Hogwarts."

"Well, it seems to me that someone wants you back here Harry." Hermione said as she re-read her notes.

"Someone who knows your feelings for Draco and is going to use them to their own advantage."

"Who though? No one but the Headmaster would benefit from finding the Founder's Key."

"The descendents would benefit too, Harry."

"Descendants! Ah, shit!" Harry sighed.

"Malfoy?"

"Probably."

"His own son?"

"Who he disowned."

"Point taken."

"I'll check the records at Azkaban. See who visited him last."

"I'll check Malfoy's apartment."

"I'll- well what do I do?"

"You need to go to work. See if you can find any evidence of foul play there. Come back here after that, okay Harry? Don't go running off by yourself this time."

"Hermione! I'm a hit wizard not a child."

"A hit wizard who is not thinking clearly _is _a child."

"Bitch."

"Ponce."

"Would you two stop it and get going!" Ron snapped.

Harry and Hermione grinned at each other as they stood to leave. Harry felt much better now that he knew that his friends were going to help him. He had been frantic and desperate and so very afraid and now he was calm and had fallen into the frame of mind that got him through some of the roughest times of his life. Of course, then, he hadn't been this afraid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Here, is a new one. I do not have the first clue as to how long this is going to be or what is going to happen. I plan on winging it!!!

ENJOY!

LMG


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE.**

In the past few months my family and I have had to deal with multiple deaths. Unfortunately for me, I seem to be the one in the family that is able to deal with the things that need to be done better than most. It has not been easy.

I wanted to let everyone know that I have not given up on my writing. I plan on starting the next chapters for each of my stories soon and just wanted everyone to know that I am still here and will be back shortly.

Please be patient.

Thank you,

LMG


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to my BETA: Malombra.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. belong to JKR. I am not JKR. Therefore, Harry Potter and Co. are just here for me to play with. And I do so love to play…

Pairing: Harry/Draco so this is SLASH.

Summary: Harry Potter- novelist, historian…..hit wizard?

**MY STORY IS AU.**

ENJOY!

**Potter, Harry Potter **

**CHAPTER TWO**

Harry was frightened, more so than when he had been facing down Voldemort. That had been a fear that had made him half scared out of his mind with fear for his friends, taking chances that had been something that he had set his mind and body to accomplish. Falling in love with Draco had been something that he wasn't prepared for and hadn't seen coming. Once over his shock of realizing that the horrible feelings he was experiencing meant he was in love, the crushing sadness had hit when he had realized that his love was never going to be returned. Over the course of two years he had come to accept it and find some comfort in being able to talk to him and to see him each day. It was a comfort that burned him to his very soul late at night when he was in bed alone but it was a comfort nonetheless.

Their school animosity had fizzled in fifth year when he had spent most of it getting extra training from the teachers and other members of the order. When Snape had brought Draco in to duel against him they had fought with each other as they had in years past. After months of training they had finally come to a silent understanding. And all it took was a slight wobble on Harry's part after a vicious hex from Snape and a trembling hand reaching out to steady himself against the closest object, which happened to be the younger Slytherin's arm, for them to come to the point where they could nod at each other without their habitual scowls. By the end of the training, they hadn't been friends but they had gotten along enough to be in the same room with each other without wanting to make the other bleed.

And that had been Harry's downfall.

The second he had let go of all that anger he began to see the real Draco Malfoy. And the real Draco Malfoy was miles away from the one he showed the world. Just like Harry. Not sure what they were or where the feelings were coming from, Harry had kept silent.

It was after the calm of the Final Battle was over that he realized what the feelings were. That had been some of the worst weeks of his life and that was saying something because everyone knew what his life had been like up to that point. To keep his mind away from him, and sane, Harry had joined the secret part of the Aurors, the hit wizards. He was very good at his job, too good sometimes, but it was not what he ultimately wanted to do with his life.

It took him a year to get the courage up to quit, though you never really quit an organization like that, and he secluded himself in his family home that he had rebuilt in Godric's Hollow, for the next 6 months. He even refused to see his friends. When he had emerged he was a vastly different man. He had resigned himself to a life of solitude. Undergoing that kind of soul-searching left a certain mark on a man, a mark that Harry wore without knowing it. The darkness that had been left in him from his seven year fight with Tom Riddle hadn't faded with his death. This mark was in his soul and it showed in the dull light in his eyes and the almost, but not quite real, smile.

Unfortunately for him, his childhood- actually the lack thereof- had instilled in him a certain sense of adventure that he couldn't shake. Not that he tried very hard but he had thought after everything that had happened to him since the day he was born that he would have wanted to settle down and not move from one spot for a very long time. _Wrong! _The more he tried to rest the more antsy he became.

On a suggestion from Bill Weasley he had joined an expedition to 'retrieve' the famed _Staff of Merlin_. At the time he had been a little bitter that he had to have been the one to retrieve it but that had all worked out in the end. 'Boy-Who-Lived' and all that rot! Later he had been able to admit, only to himself, that he had had fun, and now a year had passed and he was a successful author (not his life story as some might think he would have wrote), a noted historian (in spite of Binn's abysmal and boring class he had a healthy respect for those that had come before him), and if the occasion called for it a hit wizard (and the occasion called for it more than he was comfortable with, actually).

As he stood at the door to Draco's office the loneliness he had been feeling so much of this last few hours was oppressive and he thought he was going to faint from the overpowering sense of despair. The office had been a bust. There was nothing out of place, not a damn thing. That in and of itself was suspicious because Draco was not neat at all. But he couldn't find anything out of place enough to give any clue as to what was going on, he was relying on his instinct to tell him that something wasn't right. The same instincts that had saved his life, and that of his friends', countless times in the war.

Knowing that he was going to have to gain control of himself before going back to see what Ron and Hermione had uncovered, he locked himself in his office. He had warded his small cluttered office the second day on the job here. He had just found out that Draco was the Executive Comptroller of the Bureau of Wizard Affairs that had hired him.

His _**heavily **_warded office had seen many an incident like this. He sighed as he sat there and laid his head back to try to pull out the kinks he could feel starting and tried to think about how this incident was going to change his life- again. He wanted Draco, he wasn't afraid to admit that if only in his mind, and as far as he knew, Ron and Hermione were the only two people who knew about his feelings for Draco. After he had calmed down he left his office with a renewed sense of anxiousness, and no broken old, priceless artifacts. He was going to find out who had the gall to try and take _his _Draco away from him.

Suitable punishments were going to apply to the perpetrators- he was positive of that.

Hermione had told him to come back to Ron's office and wait, to not go running off to try to find out things by himself-and usually getting himself stuck in a bad way, that at least was a carry-over from his childhood he could have lived without. Though getting out of being 'stuck' with his skin intact was what had made him the man he was today. He, personally, didn't think that was something to aspire too or be proud of but what ever works, right?

As he locked his office door he was mentally going over the extensive list of curses he couldn't wait to try out. Maybe, by accident, that clingy, grasping, tacky, loose blonde bimbo would get hit with a stray curse and turned into a hag. A boy could only hope…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The _Staff of Merlin_, and the Bureau of Wizard Affairs are figments of my imagination. Though I am sure that some story, somewhere, has them in it, they are no relation.

ENJOY!

LMG


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Everyone,

I want to thank everyone for all their kind words and thoughts that were sent to me about my mother. I never expected it and it warmed my heart.

Mom passed away on Monday at 8pm. She slowly fell into a coma and her body just gave out.

I am sorry but I am putting everything on hold for right now. I don't know for how long but I had to at least let you all know.

Your well wishes and prayers were welcomed.

Thank you for all your kind words.

She is now at peace and I will forever remember her that way.

LMG


End file.
